


Baby Cot

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [132]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Furniture, Family Fluff, Gift from Ron and Hermione, Kind Gifts, M/M, Mpreg, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Ron and Hermione give Harry and Draco a generous gift.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Baby Cot

Draco watched as Harry ran careful hands over the sleek wood of their baby cot. He traced his fingertips over the grain, tracing each whorl and swirl. 

“What a lovely present,” Draco said. “I can feel the ripple of powerful protective wards magicked onto it. It was generous of Hermione and Ron to gift it us.”

Harry smiled. “They used it for Hugo and Rose. It’s certainly been well loved.”

Draco felt his heart stir. Soon it would be their own child that slept within this cot, a little part of Harry and him both. Their very own tiny baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
